Jodie Whittaker
Jodie Auckland Whittaker (nascido em 17 de junho de 1982) interpretou a Décima Terceira Doctora em Doctor Who, começando com a história da TV de 2017, Twice Upon a Time. Com essa performance, ela se tornou a primeira mulher a retratar o Doctor em um episódio regular de Doctor Who. também dublou o Doctor no webcast animado 'Twas the Night Before Christmas e o videogame de realidade virtual The Runaway. infância Whittaker fez sua estréia profissional em The Storm no Shakespeare's Globe em 2005. Desde então, ela trabalhou em cinema, televisão, rádio e teatro. Em 2007, ela se apresentou em um curto período de tempo para um mal-estar Carey Mulligan na produção da Royal Court de The Seagull, e apareceu em uma peça de angariação de fundos no Teatro Almeida. No primeiro papel importante de Whittaker, ela co-estrelou como Jessie / Venus no filme Venus. Seus créditos de rádio incluem uma adaptação de 2008 de Blinded by the Sun por Stephen Poliakoff e Lydia Bennett em Unseen Austen, um drama original de Judith French. Em 2009, trabalhou no filme Expanding Purple World, de Ollie Kepler, no drama Royal Wedding da BBC2 e no curta-metragem Wish 143, que foi indicado ao Oscar de curta-metragem ao vivo no 83rd Academy Awards. Em 2010, Whittaker apareceu no filme The Kid e co-estrelou em Accus da BBC. Ela apareceu em 2009 no filme de comédia irlandesa Perrier's Bounty. Em 2011, ela apareceu como Viv na adaptação da BBC do romance de Sarah Waters, The Night Watch, e do filme de culto Attack the Block. Em 2012, ela estrelou a comédia-drama musical Good Vibrations. Whittaker apareceu no drama Broadchurch, a minissérie de teatro baseada na realidade, The Assets, e no drama médico da BBC One, Trust Me. doctor who (2017 - pRESENTE) Em 16 de julho de 2017, Whittaker foi anunciado como o décimo terceiro médico na série de televisão de ficção científica Doctor Who; ela é a primeira mulher a desempenhar o papel-título. Ela já havia trabalhado com Chris Chibnall em Broadchurch. Ela admitiu que teve que "contar muitas mentiras" depois de ser escalada para manter as informações em segredo e usou a palavra-chave "Clooney" quando falou sobre o papel. Ela pediu aos fãs que não tenham medo de seu gênero, dizendo que "Doctor Who representa tudo o que é excitante sobre a mudança. Os fãs viveram tantas mudanças, e isso é apenas um novo, diferente, e não um medo." Chibnall disse que ele sempre quis uma mulher para o papel e que Whittaker foi a primeira escolha deles. Reação ao elenco de Whittaker foi principalmente positiva, embora uma minoria considerável foi infeliz. Alguns diziam que uma doutora seria um bom modelo para garotas jovens, enquanto outras sentiam que o doutor era apenas para homens, ou criticavam o elenco como um exercício de correção política. Whittaker estreou no especial de Natal de 2017 "Twice Upon a Time". Em novembro de 2018, a BBC confirmou que a décima segunda série, a decima segunda temporada de Whittaker, começou a produzir em novembro de 2018. A série está prevista para o ar no início de 2020. vida pessoal Whittaker é casado com o ator e escritor americano Christian Contreras desde 2008. Seu primeiro filho nasceu em abril de 2015. Seu sobrinho Harry Whittaker, que morreu aos três anos de idade em 2014, tinha síndrome de Down e apareceu em Emmerdale como Leo Goskirk, um personagem com a mesma condição. Whittaker se identifica como feminista. Ela vive em Londres. créditos https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jodie_Whittaker Categoria:Atores e Atrizes